1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to an advertising display piece support and more particularly to a method and device for temporarily securing a sales piece or other information sheets to a vertical surface.
2. Prior Art
Present methods of temporarily supporting or mounting advertising materials such as signs and the like to a generally vertical display surface most often includes the use of either tacks or pressure sensitive plastic tapes, either of which are not totally satisfactory. For example, in instances where a sign is to be displayed in a store window a plastic adhesive tape is genreally used to affix the advertising piece to the glass. While the tape is easily removed from the glass it cannot be easily removed from a paper or cardboard sign. In a short time the signs become stained and tattered after they have been taken down and replaced several times in order to accommodate washing the windows, etc.
Obviously, with large signs it becomes very difficult to position the sign in a window and while holding it in a leveled position pull off a length of tape from a tape roll and apply the tape to the sign. It often happens that the sign will slip while taping to the window and must be rehung with further damaging of the sign.
Many signs which require frequent changing such as "closed" or "open" signs are often only propped up in an out of the way corner of the window where it may go unnoticed, rather then having to bother with the use of tape.
Wires stretched across the window with a sign suspended therefrom have been used infrequently, largely due to problems with mounting the wire and aesthetic considerations.
When thumbtacks are used to temporarily mount a sign or the like to a suitable surface, unsightly holes are produced in the mounting surface and with larger paper signs, tacks often do not provide sufficient areas of support and sign damage is likely to occur.
With display material becoming more and more costly, especially hand lettered signs, it becomes more important to make full use of advertising materials. Accordingly it would be a decided advance in the state of the art to provide a method and device for temporarily supporting an advertising display piece from a variety of display surfaces which is simple to use and does not damage either the display piece or the display surface.